


Ladders

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Do not repost, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Ladder Scene (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: The ladder scene but more.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Will's mind was in a million different places normally. It was what led him to Hannibal Lecter in the first place. That and the fact that he can so easily slide into the minds of others, killers especially. He had barely known Hannibal for a few months, but he found that he had the insane need to keep returning to him. Hannibal was supposed to be his paddle when he began to drift. And he was an exceptionally good one. When his mind let him drift in the darkness, it was Hannibal he found himself turning to so he could stay sane. Or as sane as he could be. But lately, he felt like he was losing himself more and more. He wondered about his sanity and who he was. He wasn't a killer. Or was he? He wasn't of this darkness that he could so easily stand in. Or was he? It was maddening not knowing who he was.

He had kissed Alana because, as Hannibal pointed out, he longed for a clutch for balance. But when he wavered, it wasn't Alana who held him steady. It was Hannibal. And here he was once again. He had returned to Hannibal's office again asking for help.

The newest case had showcased his mental break. Somewhere within him, something wasn't working right. He was sleepwalking, he was losing time. He was coming undone at the seams and the only time he felt like he could be put back together was with Hannibal. It irked him to rely on someone else so much. He never relied on anyone, not even when he was young. He and his father had a distant relationship at best, and he never knew his mother. It wasn't his father's fault, he was a good man. But neither was particularly social and it made communication difficult. When funds were tight, Will went fishing to provide them food. He was the one who tucked his father into bed after a hard day. He was solitary and mostly preferred it that way.

Mostly.

But ever since Hannibal, he found for some strange reason that he didn't want to be alone as much. 

He constantly repressed his feelings when it came to the man. He assumed that part of his attachment to Hannibal was because the other man could understand him, which was odd for him. He was never fully understood. People looked at him with pity or disdain or treated him like a tool that was meant to be handled gingerly and then put away again until needed once more. But not Hannibal. He had never had someone listen to what he had to say with such rapt attention and it made him want to say more. He was typically a man of few words, but Hannibal was the only other person who followed the same trains of thought as him. 

He found himself needing to move around the room. He had extra energy that couldn't quite be expended verbally. He was frustrated, tired. It was as though he was becoming untethered, flapping in the wind. He was reaching for the other man, and Hannibal obliged. 

Eventually, he pushed himself against the ladder, leaning on it for support. 

Hannibal pushed himself off the desk, moving closer. And every instinct in Will told him to submit. Why? He wasn't quite certain. His brain kept talking, but he was more than aware of the nearness of the other man. He was aware of his predatory body language, which idly set off a few dull alarms in the back of his mind. But more than that, he was aware of the way his shoulders shifted as he talked. He was aware of the way his hands hung at his sides. He was aware of those damned amber eyes on him. 

He pushed down his want for more. He couldn't want more. 

It was unlikely Hannibal even felt the same way. Or that he was even certain of what he was thinking.

He tried to force himself to look elsewhere as Hannibal neared, but he found himself staring at his lips. 

"Will," Hannibal's voice broke through his thoughts and it took all of his self-control to keep him from flushing.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. 

"You seemed lost in thought." Hannibal's voice was soft and never judging. "This is the place to share those thoughts." 

"I-" He cut himself off and shook his head. "I can't." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Just thinking about clutches for balance." He said eventually, forcing himself to look away.

When he kissed Alana, a part of him wished it was Hannibal. But he would never admit that aloud. Especially not to the man himself. 

Hannibal tried to catch his eye. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your thoughts, Will."

He gave a half-hearted chuckle in response and settled more onto the ladder. "So you say now." He muttered, mostly to himself. 

Hannibal took another step forward. Had it been anyone else, he would have been up in arms about them invading his personal space. With Hannibal, he welcomed it.

"There's something on your mind." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact. 

Will tried to keep his eyes elsewhere, tried to keep himself in check. But his eyes slid back to that amber gaze unwillingly. 

Close. He was too close. He should move.

"Ah," Hannibal said after a second.

Will was certain his gaze betrayed nothing, his expression was carefully schooled. He normally wasn't one to attempt to school his expression, but he would now, just as he had for Alana in the past. His feelings, whatever they were, were his alone. He wouldn't force them on anyone else. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Will?" 

"No." The answer was low, breathless.

He wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, he was the exact opposite. And that couldn't be allowed. 

_He's your friend._ He reminded himself. _Don't do it._

He turned away once more, but he didn't miss the hint of amusement in the other's eyes. 

"I can see the cogs turning," Hannibal reminded him and Will shook his head. 

_No. No. No._

_Fuck._

He turned slightly back to the other, but his body acted of its own volition. He only wanted to make eye contact, strangely enough, but another part of him longed for something more. Or he told himself that it was a different part of him, and not the foremost, demanding part.

He leaned forward, closing the space between them. Their lips met slightly and his hands gripped the ladder harshly as he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. 

Immediately after though, he pulled himself away.

It wasn't a clutch for balance he was after, though that's all he thought Hannibal would see.

"I'm sorry." He moved to push himself away, but the other didn't budge, keeping him trapped against the ladder. 

"You kissed Alana once as a clutch for balance." Hannibal's words were careful. "Is that what this was?"

"No," He answered softly, keeping his eyes anywhere but on the other's face. 

"Will," The other's voice was soft. "Look at me." 

He slowly let his eyes return to the other. He imagined this must be what it was like to have the attention of a god, as he felt the heavy weight of the other's gaze on him. The air between them was charged and Will worried he had overstepped. He shouldn't have, he chastised himself. And yet, he forced his gaze to return to Hannibal's.

Oh.

_Oh._

He normally kept himself from finding its way into the minds of those he considered a friend, but he couldn't stop himself this time. And everything in him was telling him that he and Hannibal had somehow followed the same train of thought. 

But Hannibal was keeping himself carefully restrained, just in case Will wanted to forget all of it. In case, he wanted to back down. 

It didn't take much of a lean this time to close the distance between them this time. And this time, Hannibal returned the kiss. 

The jolt of electricity he experienced previously was amplified. He felt like he touched a live wire and he wanted nothing more than to hold on for dear life. His many scattered thoughts came together, focused on one specific thing. Hannibal stepped closer, clearing what little space was left between them and pressing them together against the ladder. One of his hands tentatively left the ladder and gently at first, fisted in the hair at the back of the other's head. But the touch only seemed to entice the other, as he pushed against Will more, making the ladder support a majority of their weight. Tightened his grip just marginally, and it was enough to have another reaction. Hannibal's hand snaked around his waist, holding him closer. 

Their kiss was broken when both needed breath, though Hannibal didn't pull that far away.

"This is very unethical," He murmured.

"Please." Will didn't know what he was asking for, but he knew that some part of him needed something. Something that it seemed he could only have if Hannibal gave it. "Please." He said again, quieter. 

Hannibal initiated the kiss then, and Will could feel his immaculate control loosen just a bit. The kiss was demanding, unyielding. Hannibal's free hand practically slammed into the ladder and Will could feel it shake under him. Some part of him preened that was him who did that. He made the other's control slip. And god he wanted more. Hannibal had seen all sides of him. Until now, he didn't know he wanted the same. 

Hannibal's grip on him became harsher as the hand that was once on the ladder moved to his hair. He let his other hand move from the ladder and trail up the other's arm until he reached his shoulder. The other broke from the kiss, instead, trailing kisses over his face and down his neck. 

_How long had he wanted this?_ Will's mind wondered. How had he missed the depth of the other's want? 

His mind brought back the memory of arriving in Hannibal's office after Tobias Budge. He remembered the look in his eyes. It was such a soft look, adoring. How had he not seen it sooner?

His fingers subconsciously tightened in the other's hair as his teeth grazed Will's neck just slightly. This was headed in a direction that Will hadn't anticipated, but he wouldn't stop it.

"Tell me what you want, Will." Hannibal breathed in his ear. "I won't do anything you don't tell me to."

"I just want you." Will couldn't form a more coherent answer. 

"That's a dangerous amount of leeway." 

And that was all the warning Will had. 

Hannibal's lips found his once again, his control abandoned. Will suddenly felt like he was hanging on for dear life as Hannibal pushed against him. It was as though he had unleashed something he didn't know was there. Hannibal grabbed his legs and pulled them upward, all of Will's weight supported on him and the ladder. He didn't even realize he was hard until something equally as hard brushed against him. He let out a throaty moan that was echoed in the form of a rather deep growl from the other. 

Hannibal pushed against him before seemingly deciding that the ladder wasn't giving him the access he wanted. With ease, he pulled Will away from it and after a few movements that Will didn't pay attention to, he found himself pressed against the couch. Hannibal was everywhere, his hands, his lips, everything. And Will wanted to drown in him. 

His hair had fallen across his face, giving Will a glimpse into a softer side of him. That was until his teeth found his neck again. A series of uncoordinated and uncontrolled movements followed, with clothes flying everywhere as Will suddenly needed more. More of Hannibal. More of his touch. He felt like he was burning alive under the other's consuming touch. 

His thoughts were completely lost. 

All he knew was the feel of Hannibal's touch, the weight of his body, and the live wire that he felt he was. He rutted up against him, feeling Hannibal buck against him. 

Their lips met once again and he could feel the depth of the other's want. 

"Please," He was begging again. "Hannibal."

The other growled again at hearing his own name fall from Will's lips. His teeth sunk into Will's neck once more, sucking a bruise there. Will's hand fisted in the other's hair, holding him to that spot. He didn't know why the idea of Hannibal marking him was so erotic, but it was. 

He heard a distinct click and opened his eyes to see the other watching him.

"When did you-" He cut off his question as he began to ask it as Hannibal slipped a slick finger inside him. 

He moaned, arching upward. 

"Another time," Hannibal whispered in his ear. "I'll take my time taking you apart. But I don't think there's time to wait now."

He shuddered at the declaration, feeling the other add another finger. At Will's lack of a protest, Hannibal added a third finger. He arched against him. He hadn't done anything like this since college, and that was many drunken nights and years ago. Hannibal grabbed his hands which were grasping at him and pinned them above his head. 

"You could just use your tie." Where the suggestion had come from, Will didn't know, but he didn't miss the way Hannibal's eyes flashed. 

"Don't tempt me." 

Whatever retort Will had was lost the moment Hannibal brushed against his prostate. His whole body arched, and the moan he let out didn't even sound like him. Hannibal grinned almost viciously before he removed his fingers. 

"There's still time to back out," He said, whispering into Will's ear. 

"No." Will shook his head. 

The movement then became more like a loll as the other pushed into him slowly. His arms were still trapped above his head with Hannibal's other hand but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hannibal moved his free hand under Will's waist, keeping his lower body slightly elevated. He was certain his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment as Hannibal's thrusts became rougher. His body felt like putty to be molded under Hannibal's hands. 

Hannibal let his hands go in favor of his hair once again, bring Will into a rather crushing kiss. 

As the other pulled away, he marveled at the other's form. The muscles and definition that was hidden under his suits. 

The other reminded Will oddly of an animal claiming its mate as he pushed into Will, folding himself over him and pressing them together. Will was clinging to him the moment he lowered himself closer. They kissed again, a movement that was more teeth and tongue than lips. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, hearing him hum contently at the movement. 

"Oh god," Will moaned after one particularly rough thrust.

"Not exactly." 

Then Hannibal was sitting up, pulling Will upward with him. The position was precarious until Hannibal shifted slightly, and Will was settled onto his lap with the other buried deeper than before. He shuddered slightly, opening his eyes once more to meet that amber gaze.

"Comfy?" Hannibal asked playfully and Will smiled. 

"Very." 

His answer was followed by a sharp moan as the other thrust upward. Hannibal grinned and Will's eyes shut once again. The other grasped for his hair once more, pulling his head back. His teeth sunk into the other side of his neck and Will lost it.

He came with a loud moan, spilling between them. His vision turned white and his body shook. Hannibal took full advantage of the moment, thrusting into him once more with vigor, pursuing his own orgasm. It didn't take long. 

The other let out a low moan against Will's neck, his orgasm spilling inside Will. 

He was certain the other would have scars on his back from how tightly Will was gripping him as he was lowered to the couch once again. Hannibal didn't move much except to pull from him. Hannibal's face was buried in his neck, one hand still fisted in his hair and the other wrapped around him, pressing against his lower back. Will swallowed thickly, his grip on Hannibal tightening.

He was certain of two things in the wake of his orgasm. 

One, his emotions were much deeper than he originally thought when it came to Hannibal. And two, Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive.

Will had been pacing outside Hannibal's house for an hour before the other arrived home. He knew it was silly to have arrived so much earlier than Hannibal, but he used the time to try to organize his thoughts. He was certain that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper, and that wasn't something that could ever be brought to light. He spent the hour before the other arrived home making certain that he understood what was to come, what he was about to say. He wanted to make certain that this was a confrontation he actually was willing to undertake. Even with his scattered thoughts, he was certain of the two things that had come to him in Hannibal's office.

"Will," Hannibal greeted as he walked up the steps to his front door. "I was going to call you. There's something we must discuss."

Will opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, following Hannibal into his house with a nod. Will found himself looking around, even at the entryway, wondering how he didn't notice that the house obviously belonged to a serial killer the first time he walked in. Everything about it set off alarms in his mind, just as Hannibal's predatory stance in his office had done. Hannibal pulled off his overcoat and hung it before walking to Will. His fingers were cool against his neck as he gently pulled off Will's jacket and hanging it next to his own. 

Hannibal was behind him again in an instant, pressing his fingers against Will's neck once more then trailing them up to his forehead. Will subconsciously leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering slightly at the coolness of the other's hand. 

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal asked quietly, wrapping his other arm around Will's waist. He leaned into him as Hannibal's lips pressed against his neck. The other pulled back with a disgruntled sigh. "As I said there is something we should discuss." Will immediately tensed but Hannibal ran his hand down Will's arm, an attempt to soothe him. "I think you're right, Will." He turned his head slightly, trying to catch Hannibal's gaze. "You're sick." The other tightened his grip on him. "You're feverish. I noticed it the other day too. I thought perhaps it was due to the moment, but you're still warm now. With the symptoms you've exhibited, I would wage it's encephalitis." 

Will blinked. This was not at all where he thought the conversation would be headed. Hannibal's other arm wrapped around him. He had the distinct feeling that Hannibal was lying about something, but he didn't want to face it. The other's acknowledgment of his illness rather than his constant insistence that it was mental was something enough to give Will a sigh of relief. They would have time to discuss Hannibal's after-hours activities later. But for now, he was relieved that one of his problems had a reason. And potentially a solution.

"You'll need treatment, and soon," Hannibal whispered. "It will require a hospital stay and intravenous antiviral medications." Will opened his mouth to protest but Hannibal continued. "I will see that your dogs are taken care of."

"I hate hospitals," Will said lowly.

Hannibal chuckled. "I know. But you will be in and out quickly." He pressed a kiss against Will's neck, right over the mark he had left previously. "It won't be for long. And the rest of the treatment I can oversee."

"Isn't that unethical?" Will asked. 

"I think we've moved beyond ethics at this point, don't you?" 

Will's realizations came crashing back to the forefront of his mind and he swallowed thickly. Hannibal seemed to take his sudden tension as reluctance to enter the hospital, and he pressed another kiss against Will's neck. He turned, pulling Hannibal into his arms and pressing a kiss against the other's lips. For now, he would leave his epiphanies be. For now, he would be content to let their relationship, whatever it was, lie between them without much prodding. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Hannibal had regretted his actions the moment they occurred. He hadn't expected the moment in his office to pan out the way it had, though he lost himself to the moment. Afterward though, as he lay on Will's chest, the other man clinging to him, he felt an odd sense of shame. He had taken advantage of the situation, of Will and that was something he never wanted to do. It was Will's pleas that had collapsed his self-control, the words striking right at Hannibal's core. He would have done anything Will asked at that point, fallen to his knees and worshipped him as a good if he wanted. He had to admit that part of him was afraid, an emotion he hated. He was afraid that if Will's mind was no longer burdened by the encephalitis, he would reject Hannibal. He may not yet see who he was, but without the addling of his mind, he might choose to turn his attentions elsewhere. Fear was not an emotion Hannibal dealt with regularly, or at all during his adult life. He had taken two days to force himself to come to a decision and ultimately, he decided Will would resent him more if he the disease to progress.

He was truthful when he said he wanted to talk with Will. He had decided on the drive home, what little time that was, that he would tell Will of his encephalitis. He would wait, an eternity if he had to, for Will to come back to him. And he would. They were too wrapped in each other now to ignore one another. Not as wrapped as Hannibal would have preferred, but it was more than he initially anticipated.

He had seen Will for what he was that first day in Jack's office. And he was all too infatuated from the first moment their eyes finally met. He had assumed that some part of him wanted Will for the fact that the other could understand him. Hannibal had given people glimpses here and there of who he was, just enough that they would survive. The closest someone had come to seeing the real him was Mischa. But even she succumbed to him eventually, as did all those who he deemed unworthy.

But Will was worthy. He assumed that perhaps he wanted a friend. A companion. Someone who could understand. It was only after he spent the better part of an hour thinking Will had died that he understood the depth of his want was far deeper than satisfying the need for companionship for the monster within. His want went straight into his humanity, the loneliness he had repressed, and the desire for something far more intimate than a friend. 

He hadn't expected Will to return any of his desires, which was why it was such a surprise when the other kissed him in his office. He wouldn't deny that the moment he pushed off the desk, it was much more primal and hedonistic than the conversation at the time would imply. And Will, ever the one to surprise him, had answered his primal display with one of submission. The glimpse Hannibal had given him into the darker parts of himself was something Will submitted to, accepted. 

He spent the next 72 hours mostly at Will's side as the other was admitted for inpatient treatment for his encephalitis. The 72-hour hospital stay was all Will would agree to and Hannibal had promised that he would take over the rest of Will's treatment, which he planned to do. 

His dogs were being watched by Alana, who sighed with relief when Hannibal told her that there was a medical reason for Will's instability. The possessive part of himself leapt forward at the sigh, wanting to declare Will his. Alana had her chance, and she rejected him. He kept himself in check, however, stating that he would be taking care of Will after his hospital stay.

By the time Will left the hospital, Hannibal was far more wound up than he knew he should be. His fears over Will's acceptance once again jumped to the forefront of his mind. 

Will was dead on his feet when Hannibal walked him into the house. He assumed the other wouldn't sleep well in the hospital, but he hadn't expected him to seem as though he didn't sleep at all. 

Will followed him through the house as he directed him to his bedroom, a place Will seemed very much at home in.

"I won't put you out," He said quietly as he turned to Hannibal. "You're staying in here too, right?" 

"Yes," He reassured, but it felt as though he was reassuring them both. 

"Would you mind if I slept?" Will was swaying slightly on his feet. Hannibal repressed the soft smile that he would only have shown Will and instead, moved to find him a pair of pajamas. 

Will settled into the bed and by the time Hannibal returned to check on him, he was asleep. 

For two days, they fell into a routine of sorts. Hannibal was glad to have someone else to cook for in the mornings, when he returned home for lunch, and again at dinner. Will helped him, or sometimes just watched him from the other side of the counter. He was quieter after having returned from the hospital, and most of the time he felt the weight of the other's gaze on him. At night though, Will would climb into the bed next to him. On the third morning, however, he woke up alone. 

He had planned for the weekend, time spent between the two of them, but suddenly the same fear he had experienced before returned. 

He thought, perhaps, that Will was gone. 

Instead, he found him sitting on the stairs to his basement, his hands folded in front of him and bare feet pressed against the cool tile.

* * *

"You're the Ripper," Will said quietly.

"Yes," Hannibal answered equally as quiet. There was no need to hide now.

Will nodded, running a hand through his curls, already wild from sleep. "And the organs?"

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, likely debating killing Will. He was already in his basement, he assumed the other would find it easier to kill him here. 

"I think you know," He answered eventually.

Will nodded again, not turning toward him. "Miriam Lass?"

"Alive. Safe." Hannibal's voice sounded tight behind him, as though he were talking while being choked.

"Are you going to kill me?" 

Those two days in the hospital, and the two days following, his thoughts had started to become clearer. He understood now that Hannibal was the killer he thought him, and he also understood that he couldn't bring himself to turn him in. His feelings for Hannibal ran too deep, propelled by the fact that Hannibal had done what he could to take care of him. He had flashes of memories still, bright flashing lights and the feeling of a needle in his arm. From what he could surmise, Hannibal was the cause of his encephalitis. 

_You might find yourself thinking differently._

He assumed that the other's plan was something along the lines of trying to coax Will to join him, but after their moment in his office, he couldn't force himself to go through with the totality of his plan. 

"No." The other answered quietly. There was a pause. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day in your office."

He stood finally, pushing himself off the step and brushing himself off. He turned, finally looking up to where the other stood. He was a few steps above him, standing perfectly still like a statue. His face was a mask of indifference, as though he were talking about the weather instead of the fact that he was a murderer. But as Will studied him, he caught the distinct feeling that the other was afraid. Afraid of Will's rejection. 

He could leave. Just walk away. Hannibal wasn't going to kill him but perhaps he might still do something. And Will could still do something. They had their choices before them, but neither of them would; if he understood the other as he thought he did. 

He began walking up the steps slowly, as though Hannibal were a scared animal and would suddenly turn and run. It took a few heartbeats for them to come to eye level, Hannibal still perfectly frozen. 

"Why?" He asked eventually. He wasn't asking why the other killed, he wasn't asking why he had tried to change his sense of self. There was only one thing he had left to know, and that was why Hannibal would be willing to let him go, to let him live.

Hannibal turned slightly, their eyes meeting. 

_Oh._

He had already decided where he stood on Hannibal and his alter ego. For a moment, he had thought about turning him. But he couldn't ignore the beauty of the Ripper's work. And even more so, he couldn't ignore that it was Hannibal who produced it. For some insane reason, he felt as though some of the Ripper's art was done for him. And perhaps it was. If Will's working hypothesis over the last few days was correct, it was Hannibal who was also the copycat. He assumed, given that Cassie Boyle's lungs were removed, that was the source of the sausage he had fed Will the next day. 

He was insane, he decided eventually. He had delved fully into insanity and he didn't need Hannibal to push him there. He had pushed himself there for Hannibal. 

_Folie à deux._

He continued up the stairs, grasping Hannibal's hand lightly. If he refused to move, their hands would fall apart, but Hannibal followed him slowly. 

He heard the door shut behind them before he navigated the house, finding his way back to Hannibal's bedroom as though it were second nature. Hannibal seemed to be trailing him rather reluctantly, but he never dropped Will's hand. 

He pushed the door shut behind them, beckoning Hannibal closer. They fell into a hug, Hannibal sighing against him as he tightened his grip. 

"We'll have to talk about this more later," He whispered against Hannibal's neck. "But for now, I know what I need to." 

"Will you ask me to stop?"

His hands tightened in the fabric of Hannibal's shirt. He had thought about this as his mind cleared and his thoughts began to right themselves. "No."

Hannibal's head turned slightly, pressing a kiss just under his jaw. His grip on Will tightened as his kisses continued, brushing over his cheeks, his throat, his neck. Part of him felt he should be worried having a cannibal so close to such vulnerable areas such as his throat, but he could only focus on the feeling of his lips and the damn near worshipful nature of his kisses. 

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Will asked, letting himself lean further into Hannibal's embrace.

"I'll admit this wasn't how I planned to see it through, but it was the ultimate goal."

"What will you do now?" 

Hannibal pulled Will's head back gently, exposing his throat more. Will shivered as his tongue trailed over sensitive flesh followed by a small nip at his Adam's apple. 

"Now," Hannibal whispered. "I'm going to do what I should have done in the motel room."

He reached down and pick Will up as he had done in his office, bringing him over to the bed and lying him down. Hannibal climbed over him, settling his body over Will's and pressing a kiss to his lips. It took Will's mind to catch up to what he meant by the motel room as Hannibal wrapped an arm under him and his other hand carded through Will's hair. He remembered answering the door the first time he and Hannibal were alone in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. He remembered his lack of interest in the other then, his disdain even.

_I don't find you that interesting._

_You will._

He reached up, brushing his fingertips over Hannibal's cheekbone, a movement he had wanted to do for a while now even though he wouldn't have admitted it before. His hand moved into the other's hair, admiring its softness and the way some strands fell over his brow. Their lips met again, Hannibal grinding down against him briefly. He moved his other hand to undo the buttons of Hannibal's sleep shirt, but the other stopped him, pressing chaste kisses against his cheek.

"I told you," He whispered. "The next time I would have you, I would take my time." He gently moved Will's hand to his side. "Let me have you as you deserve." 

Will groaned, his mind unable to process how to respond to Hannibal's words. The other's lips met his for a moment but were gone as Will went to deepen the kiss. He groaned slightly and Hannibal returned. The hand that was still in Hannibal's hair tightened a fraction, keeping him in place. He would never want enough of Hannibal now, not now that he knew. 

And not now that after everything he had seen of the Ripper, the brutal elegance, and what he had seen of Hannibal, the man who defied God as though it were an obligation. Hannibal had chosen him, and in return, he had chosen Hannibal. 

He kissed those lips that had devoured others, and promised to do the same to him but in his own way. 

Hannibal released his grip on Will's hair to begin stroking down his body, pushing at his clothes and pressing against his bare skin. Will groaned at the sensation. Hannibal pulled his shirt from him, shifting his attention to Will's neck once again. Then his shoulders, his biceps, down his forearm, and to each of his fingers. Then to his chest where he nipped at Will's collarbone before trailing his tongue over each of his nipples. Will's body arched into the movements. Hannibal's trail of kisses continued, pulling off his pants and then briefs. He avoided Will's achingly hard cock, pressing kisses over his hips, down his thighs, all the way to his feet, and then began moving upward once again. The difference in their undress made Will groan slightly.

Hannibal seemed lost in what Will could only describe as worship as he continued moving back up Will's body. 

He gave no warning, no preamble before he took Will's length in his mouth. The motion and sudden sensation made Will twitch and gasp, but Hannibal didn't seem to care or notice. He shifted one of Will's legs, resting it over his clothed shoulder and wrapping his hand around his hip. The other's movements were slow at first, as hallowed his checks around Will's cock, but he didn't stop with slow. His movements sped up in earnest and Will's body arched automatically, his hand finding its way to Hannibal's hair once more. 

After what felt like an eternity, Hannibal pulled away and shouldered Will's leg higher. Will didn't have time to comprehend before Hannibal's tongue lapped over his entrance. He gasped, mostly in surprise, and Hannibal continued undeterred. Will couldn't exactly describe the several thoughts that ran through his mind at the other's newest venture, only knowing that it was something he had never experienced before. He didn't stop with his tongue, sliding a finger into Will. This was nothing new for him, but the feel of Hannibal's continued attention, his tongue moving where his finger didn't, making Will's brain short circuit. 

He added another finger, scissoring Will open, and the licking into him. And Will almost jumped off the bed. 

He added a third finger, quickening his movements and the flicking of his tongue. Will was shaking apart above him, his hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut. Hannibal continued and Will felt pleasure rocking through his body. He was achingly aroused, feeling like a rubber band that was pulled taut, about to snap. 

All at once, the other pulled from him and Will _whined._

He barely had time to open his eyes when he heard the click of a bottle opening and the squelch of liquid being poured out. Hannibal's fingers returned to him for another moment before he heard the shift of fabric. Will's lips twitched as Hannibal finally removed his clothes. 

He heard the same sound again and opened his eyes to see Hannibal's face twitch slightly at his own touch. The other shook his head as the thought of reaching forward and touching him, ran through Will's mind, almost as though he could read it. He lifted his legs slightly, settling himself between them before beginning to push into Will slowly. 

He groaned and arched upward, his body demanding more. His mind was gone. All he knew was intense arousal and a burning desire for the other man. 

When Hannibal finally sank in fully, Will reached for him, grasping at his shoulders and pulling him down. 

Hannibal settled himself over Will, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Please," He begged. "Hannibal, please."

The other wrapped him in his arms, pressing them together. Will's arms wrapped around him, hands pressing against his lower back and between his shoulder blades while his legs wrapped around his hips. 

The other pulled back slightly before pushing forward. He moaned.

He repeated the movement, growing faster and faster with each thrust. His face was buried in Will's neck and his grip on him was almost maddeningly tight, clinging to him. Will's hips bucked up into every thrust. 

The sounds of their moans and the slapping of skin on skin permeated into every corner of the room as Will's hand moved to Hannibal's hair. They were pressed together tightly, Hannibal thrusting into him roughly now. 

Every thrust sending a shockwave of pleasure through Will's body and seemed to burrow into his mind. Hannibal turned slightly, and their lips met again. Hannibal moaned against him, echoing from somewhere deep in his chest that ran through Will's body. 

Their bodies moved in sync. He wouldn't let the other move away, clinging to him to keep him close. He managed to roll them so he was on top, riding Hannibal even as they clung to each other. Hannibal's hips snapped upward, meeting his every movement. 

"Look at me," Hannibal whispered.

Will's eyes snapped open, finding that amber gaze. Hannibal was watching him, his hands petting over Will's body. Their bodies continued moving while their eyes locked.

_Was this making love?_

Pleasure rocketed through him from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. 

Their movements somehow became faster, each of them chasing the orgasm they were building between them. Hannibal's upward thrusts became almost brutal. He was shaking again and it took all of his willpower to keep his eyes from shutting again. Hannibal was gazing at him as though he were his god, watching him adoringly even as arousal filtered into his whiskey-colored gaze. 

A particularly rough thrust brushed Will's prostate and he was coming with a sharp gasp, his eyes no longer able to stay open. One more thrust and Hannibal joined him, coming inside him. 

Will's body shook as he collapsed forward, clinging to Hannibal even tighter now. The room smelled of sex and sweat, but all he could care about with the smell of Hannibal's skin, the feel of their bodies pressed together, and the way they were clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. He buried his face in Hannibal's neck, content to stay there. The other pulled his softening length from Will but otherwise made no move to pull away. 

"Will you stay with me?" Hannibal asked quietly.

"Yes." He breathed. "Yes."

They would figure out logistics later, but right now, all Will wanted was another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
